Conventionally, a printer apparatus (inkjet printer) has been known in which control for feeding a printing medium formed of a sheet-like material (hereinafter, referred to as a sheet-like medium) in a front and rear direction with respect to a platen and control for ejecting ink while moving a printer head facing the platen in a right and left direction are performed in a combined manner to perform printing on the printing medium. In recent years, in addition to a sheet-like medium, a printing medium formed of a plate-like material (hereinafter, referred to as a plate-like medium) has been required to be printed by the printer apparatus. In order to cope with the requirement, for example, a structure has been known in which a support member for horizontally supporting a plate-like medium is provided on a front side and a rear side of the platen. According to this structure, a plate-like medium is fed in the front and rear direction while being horizontally supported and printing can be performed on the plate-like medium.
For example, in FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-301842, a structure is disclosed in which a first support arm 101 and a second support arm 103 are provided on a front side and a rear side of a platen 10 to support a plate-like medium 20 horizontally and the plate-like medium 20 is moved in the front and rear direction by means of rotating a feed roller 15 is rotated. In the structure shown in FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-301842, the plate-like medium 20 is moved in the front and rear direction while an under face of the plate-like medium 20 is slid on an upper face of the platen 10 by the rotated feed roller 15.